The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a foot and optional castor assembly for an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional IHSs are generally housed in IHS chassis such as, for example, server towers. It is sometimes desirable to stabilize the IHS chassis in order to reduce the chance that the IHS chassis will fall over. It is sometimes also desirable to increase the mobility of the IHS chassis to make it easier to move. Increasing the stability and mobility of the IHS chassis raises a number of issues.
Typically, the stability of the IHS chassis may be increased by coupling feet to the IHS chassis. Conventional feet can be cumbersome and difficult to install. For example, generally four separate feet are provided, each which must be coupled to the IHS chassis with a screw such that the user must have a tool. In addition, if it is also desired to increase the mobility of the IHS chassis, a castor may be provided that must be coupled to each of the feet. The coupling of the castor to the feet can increase the difficulty of the installation, as typically each foot and castor combination must be held to the IHS chassis at the same time while the screw is inserted through both and coupled to the IHS chassis in order to couple the castor and the foot to the IHS chassis. Furthermore, the addition of the castor to the foot raises the height of the IHS chassis by the height of the castor, which is undesirable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a chassis foot and optional castor assembly absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.